Fourth Republic (Timeline B)
The Fourth Galactic Republic was founded in 4128 ABY by the leaders of the non-aligned planets New Alderaan, Mon Calamari, Mendilos, and the five worlds of Corellia. The commander of its military, and a fellow founder, was Phalanx. (Once more proper commanders were found for the various armed forces, Phalanx became Chief of Naval Operations.) Involvement The Fourth Republic was, within weeks of its founding, the target of a string of terrorist attacks. The majority of them were in fact plotted by the Sith Lord Darth Wirlokk in an attempt to destabilize the fledgling government. However, most of the attacks were thwarted, and the Republic only emerged stronger from these early trials. A few months into the Republic's life, it formed the Omni Alliance with the Empire of that era. However, the Emperor himself betrayed both Republic and Empire to Darth Wirlokk, and nearly allowed the CIUS invasion of Omni Alliance territory. Luckily, Omega/Zaroc Blacket kept the CIUS forces occupied long enough for several key Republic and Imperial Admirals to prepare a defense. The Republic emerged victorious from the Battle of New Alderaan, and the Confederacy-Republic War began. Within a month of the outbreak of war, the Empire had been absorbed into the Republic, strengthening it greatly. Furthermore, the Confederacy-Republic War ended in 4130 with a Republic fleet nearly destroying the CIUS's capital. The Republic's reputation grew considerably from the war, and the CIUS lost face after having nearly been annihilated by a two-year-old nation. Throughout 4130, the Republic's territory grew as systems left the CIUS and joined the more reputable Republic. By the end of the year the Republic was the undisputed superpower, controlling fully 3/5 of the galaxy. Government The Republic came into being after the signing of the Charter of the Fourth Republic in 4128, at New Alderaan. A few weeks later the Constitution of the Republic was completed, attempting to combine elements from all the great governments of history to create a democracy that will live in prosperity and liberty. All the Republic's laws relate in some way to the Constitution, and the hastily-written document (it was rushed out due to the need of unity in the face of possible war with the CIUS) is still being amended by Congress. The Fourth Republic is, as its name suggests, a republic, with the people electing representatives to a Congress. The legislative branch - Congress - serves to create laws. The Fourth Republic is bicameral, having both a Senate and a Parliament. The Senate tends to control larger issues, such as wars, treaties, long-term plans, etc., while the Parliament controls a variety of more day-to-day concerns. Any major bill needs to pass through both the Senate and Parliament before being put into law. The Chancellor can veto any law that survives Congress, but should both houses pass it once more with a 2/3 or greater vote, the veto could be overruled. The executive branch carries out the laws and consists of a Chancellor, Chairman of the Senate (roughly equivalent in role and duties to a Vice President), and the Chancellor's Cabinet. The Chancellor, in addition to other duties, serves as the Commander of the Armed Forces. Should the Chancellor be unfit to serve for whatever reason, the Chairman of the Senate would take over his duties. If the Chairman, too, was unfit for duty, the Speaker of Parliament would take over. Though the line of succession continues, it is incredibly unlikely that all three of these positions would be vacant at once. The judicial branch determines the constitutionality of the laws, and is led by a Supreme Court, with a total of 7 justices. There are multiple layers of courts beneath the Supreme Court, and a case must travel through each of the lower levels before reaching the Supreme Court. A system of checks and balances prevents one branch of government from becoming too powerful, and is the first line of defense against the likes of Palpatine. The Fourth Republic's Capital was at New Alderaan from 4128 to 4130, but after the war (late 4130) the Capital was moved to a rebuilding Coruscant. Military Army/Marine Corps The Republic Army and Marine Corps started off with an organization very similar to that of the Old Republic, with the progression of officers being: #Second Lieutenant #First Lieutenant #Captain #Major #Commander #Senior Commander #Marshall Commander #Major General #Lieutenant General #General However, immediately prior to the Confederacy-Republic War, the Army and Marines underwent a reorganization. Their current order of officer ranks is: #Second Lieutenant #First Lieutenant #Captain #Major #Lieutenant Colonel #Colonel #Commander #Major General #Lieutenant General #General Enlisted succession for both has always been: #Private #Private First Class #Lance Corporal #Corporal #Sergeant #Sergeant First Class #Gunnery Sergeant #Master Sergeant #Sergeant Major The Republic Army, from its start, used primarily Mendilii energy-sheath weapons. For standard battles most infantry carries an MC25 battle rifle, upgraded after the war to the MC25-A1 battle rifle. For urban warfare, or any other relatively close-quarters combat, the troops carry mostly MC17 assault rifles. Specialized units may dual-wield MC22 SMGs, and most troops carry an SA-082 magnum sidearm. Officers and commandos often wield a pair of SA-082s. Navy The organization of the Republic Navy (also known as the Republic Starfleet) has not changed since the foundation of the Fourth Republic, with officer progression being: #Ensign #Lieutenant, Junior Grade #Lieutenant #Lieutenant Commander #Commander #Captain #Commodore #Rear Admiral #Vice Admiral #Admiral At the end of the war, the Republic's Admiral Fordo became the first officer to reach five stars, with the rank of Fleet Admiral (O-11). Later that year, the droid Plague - as an officer of the Second Empire before it was absorbed into the Republic - returned from a decade-long period of being MIA, becoming the Republic's second Fleet Admiral. Enlisted ranks are as follows: #Junior Crewman #Crewman #Senior Crewman #Petty Officer Third Class #Petty Officer Second Class #Petty Officer First Class #Chief Petty Officer #Senior Chief Petty Officer #Master Chief Petty Officer The Navy, at the Republic's founding, used Defiant-class cruisers as frontline ships. The majority of its ships other than the Defiants were corvettes of Corellian design. However, during the war, the Republic began building Pegasus-class destroyers (another Corellian design) to provide badly-needed offensive capabilities to the Navy. After the war, with Admiral Phalanx's death, all of the by-now outmoded Defiants were dismantled in honor of his deathbed request. The resulting opening in the Republic Navy was quickly filled by the Mon Calamari's new Aurora-class cruisers. All Navy ships are currently equipped with lancers instead of turbolasers. Lancers are more powerful and more accurate than turbolasers but have an inferior rate of fire. Nonetheless, lancers are generally considered more effective than turbolasers in combat, and it is this slight advantage that counters the generally larger ships of the CIUS Navy. After the war's conclusion, the Navy began the process of acquiring dedicated carrier vessels, as Aurora-class cruisers have a small hangar capable of holding only support shuttles. This eventually led to the Republic acquiring a group of Calrissian-class carriers, remarkable starships with a limited ability to project shields onto their fighters. Starfighter Corps The Republic Starfighter Corps is the branch that operates the majority of starfighters aboard Navy vessels. Its officer heirarchy is: #Lieutenant #Flight Lieutenant #Captain #Major #Lieutenant Colonel #Colonel #Commander #Flight Commander #Lieutenant General #General Enlisted is: #Airman #Airman Grade Two #Airman Grade Three #Lance Corporal #Corporal #Sergeant #Flight Sergeant #Senior Flight Sergeant #Master Flight Sergeant The Starfighter Corps operates a wide variety of craft. All fighters they operate are given a designation of F- followed by a number. The Corps flies mostly F-2 and F-4 space superiority fighters, as well as F-5 interceptors and a few F-1 atmospheric fighters. It also operates B-3 light bombers and B-1 heavy bombers. Recently, the F-4S stealth fighter, equipped with a variety of advanced camouflage systems, has been spreading outside of the elite "Shadow Squadron" it was originally designed for. The F-4S, though still quite uncommon, is now in sufficient numbers to be used for large-scale operations, mostly against the better-defended of the CIUS remnant factions. Notable Personnel Phalanx- Admiral, Chief of Naval Operations until death, war hero Dak - Major General, former leader of the 144th Marine Division (formerly 144th Legion, renamed after the Republic Marine Corps' reorganization in 4130), war hero Bly - Commander, leader of the the 144th Division, war hero Niso - Colonel, leader of one battalion in the 144th Division, commando, war hero Jonathan Fordo - Fleet Admiral, current Chief of Naval Operations, war hero Adam Malkovich - Colonel, leader of the 101st Marine Division, war hero Arsavia Pike - Admiral, war hero Controversy The Fourth Republic appears in many ways a utopian society, a democratic organization dedicated to the preservation of freedom and justice. Many, however, question its sincerety in pursuing these objectives. The Republic has been criticized for its apparent expansionism, most notably its rapid takeover of the Second Galactic Empire in mid-4128. It has also been criticized for extreme, often violent actions by its intelligence branch. Fourth Republic Intelligence has accumulated, in its short lifespan, an impressive track record of violating treaties and intergalactic law in order to hunt down terrorists. This ranges from discreet operations against hidden outposts, to sending a Navy battlegroup into CIUS territory. Some conspiracy theorists go further, and connect a number of disparate events into one grand claim; they believe the Fourth Republic, underneath its democratic exterior, is actually run by a shadow government, in league with Republic Intelligence. Such theories usually describe the shadow government as ruling through indirect control of public opinion, though a few go further and speculate this organization deploys anything from mind control to mood-altering drugs. These theories have, of course, been universally dismissed by respectable analysts. Category:Fourth Republic Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Timeline B Category:Factions in Timeline B